


Pauciloquent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [300]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: pauciloquent: adjective: pau`cil´o`quent: uses few words in speech or conversation; laconicMid 17th century; earliest use found in Thomas Blount (1618–1679), antiquary and lexicographer. From classical Latin pauci- + -loquent, after pauciloquy. Compare post-classical Latin pauciloquus that speaks little, of few words.





	Pauciloquent

Everyone knew John was well, to be honest, a bit pauciloquent; when a look or an action could clearly communicate what he was thinking, words simply got in the way. So, it stunned everyone, Sherlock included, when it came his time to speak his vows, he took a deep breath and let loose.

"I know, I'm usually a man of few words," he paused as the gathered crowd laughed, then continued. "But, today, here, in front of you, our friends, loved ones and whoever else wandered in, I need to say a few things to you. I never thanked you for saving my arse so many years ago, you took one look at me and knew me for what I was then. I was broken, and broke, and yet, you found something in me, that no one else ever had, you knew I was, would be one day, capable of great love. I didn't know that then, all I knew was that you took me in and patched me up with tea and rooftop craziness, and a bit of take away, and eventually, together, we healed enough to become what we are today, two people who need each other more than danger, more than drugs. I hope you will never doubt what you mean to me, even though I don't say it as often as I should. I love you, so very much, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, so each time you look at it, you will know, I am bound to you, forever and always, in love and my deepest respect."

He slid the platinum band onto Sherlock's finger, then brought the long fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"How the hell am I supposed to follow that?" Sherlock grumbled through the tears that streamed down his face. "Hell. I, for once, John, am at a loss for words. I still am not quite sure how we ended up here, and how you managed to get me to wear a tie and - don't look at me like that or I will never get through this. No one had ever - you - damn. I love you, John Hamish Watson. I am placing this ring on your finger as a symbol of my undying love and affection." He held John's hand in his for a moment, and brushed his lips over his fingers before gently guiding the ring onto John's finger. "I love you. Now, can we go home?" Sherlock whispered against John's perfect hair.

"Nope. Just a couple of hours of social interaction, love. Then we can go home. Remember, there's cake."

"Right. Cake."

"And dancing, you wouldn't want all that tutoring to go to waste would you?"

"I suppose not."

"And then..."

"And then, home. Yes, love."


End file.
